Team AToons: Dreams
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Team AToons have been in the world of dreams where they find out about their dreams, themselves, and everything. But Erin is worried about her dreams because they'll find out about everything including the Collector. Will she something or not?
1. Chapter 1: The Dream World

**Chapter 1**

**The Dream World**

_We see alot of flowers everywhere in the field and animals wondering around. We see a a tap in someone's hand, it looks like the Ojamajo Doremi season 1 tap, but__ four of the balls were missing and replaced by yellow streaks. Also, the remaining balls became buttons, and the center button was replaced by a pink mirror._

_Another hand pushes the button__ and then a girl with strawberry blonde hair, bluish-grey eyes with silver glasses reflected her hands and pink gloves appeared, she reflected her feet and boots appeared, then she reflected the air and the dress appeared. At last she reflected her head and the hat appeared. She then put the tap in her waist._

_"Pretty Witch Erin-cchi!" the strawberry blonde haired girl, called Erin, said._

_She then pushes the yellow button on her tap and her poron appeared. The poron looked like a Peperuto poron and a Pikotto poron stuck, but with some differences: the "Peperuto" part had a black circle with a flower on it where the purple circle should be; and there was also purple straps going diagonally. In the "Pikotto" part, the cable is now dark pink and at the top, the purple note was replaced with a flower-shaped hole._

_"Peglanin Peratin Baburasu Bin!" Erin said. "Let me see my cousin one last time!"_

_That's when a small girl came in front of Erin. She has long brown hair with crimson highlights, pink eyes, and she wears a green long sleeve shirt, pink vest, pink skirt, light pink leggings, and green boots._

_"Candy!" Erin said._

_They both hug each other and Erin began to cry._

_"Oh, I miss you Erin." Candy said._

_"Oh, I wish I knew why you died in the first place." Erin wondered._

_That's when Candy eye widen and smiled as they let go and hold hands._

_"I died because..." Candy pause as Erin's eyes gleam for an answer. "It was my..."_

_Then Erin felt Candy's hand disappearing. She gasp as she sees Candy vanishing._

_"Candy?" Erin whispered._

_Candy was about to answer but she vanishes making Erin very shocked._

_"CANDY!!" Erin scream._

_That's when her witchling outfit vanishes also, she begins to feel an earthquake, and she fell in as she screams. She was now in thin air. That's when something in the flash scratches her across her face which leaves three marks with black lead and screams in pain._

(In real world)

Erin's eyes widen and she got up with a gasp. She pants hard as she holds her blanket to her chin. She looks and saw her three of her Guardians; Chika, Kyoko, and Amai in their eggs, Jack and Mary as guinea pigs in their cage, and her fairy Bubu in her invisible orb, sleeping. She sighs and falls to sleep.

--

The moring came in, Erin was now sleeping on the floor looking tired. That's when Bubu, Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai look at her and they were confused.

Erin got up and she went to the bathroom. Later, she came out with her hair pulled half up tied by a bubble pony and wears a white shirt with a black jacket with rolled up sleeves, a pink skirt that goes to her knees, pink legwarmers over her short white socks, and black shoes. She put the invisible orb on her side of her backpack, her eggs, and Jack and Mary just turn into a book (Mary) and a pencil (Jack).

She went down stairs, ate breakfeast, and then went to the door. Apolox and Aileen followed her.

"What's wrong Erin? Your so gloomy." Aileen asked.

"Is it another nightmare?" Apolox asked.

Erin just walked off as she turn the other side. Apolox and Aileen shrug at each other as they went to their other school.

--

Later somewhere in the afternoon at lunch time, Erin is outside with her tray and she look down upset. Jack and Mary turn into mice, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came out while Bubu was still in her orb.

Erin sighs as she took a bite of her pizza and chewed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mary asked.

"You look down, Erin-chan." Chika said.

"Bubu." Bubu agreed.

"Oh it's nothing it's just that I had another nightmare." Erin said.

The bell ring as Erin just put her tray up and walked off.

--

After school, she hung her head with sadness. When she got in her house, she put her backpack down and walks in the kitchen.

"I'm home." Erin said.

Erin sat down and ate a plate of cookies. Miranda walked by the doorway but stops and sees Erin with her head on the table and eating cookies. Miranda looks down knowing what's wrong with Erin.

"What's wrong, Erin?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing..." Erin whispered.

"Is it about your cousin?" Miranda said.

Erin notices it and she just looks down.

"I know you miss her but it's just..." Miranda was cutt off by Erin. "I don't want to talk about her. I just wish I knew what happen!! So why do I keep thinking about her?!"

Erin runs up to her room after Alyssa, Mina, Tails, Big, and Merrick came in and saw her.

"I'm sorry about Erin's behavior." Miranda said.

"What's wrong with Erin?" Mina asked.

--

In the kitchen, Miranda, Bonkers, and the gang were sitting down and talking.

"It's just Erin always been different when she was little." Miranda said.

"What happen?" Merrick asked.

"When she was ten years old, her cousin Candy in a hospital." Miranda explained.

"She was upset ever since." Bonkers said.

Without them noticing, Apolox and Aileen were watching from the doorway while Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu were watching from the ceiling lamp. They both gasp siliently.

"The only thing she has left is her guitar to play songs for her cousin." Bonkers said.

The team and Erin's sisters looks up at the stairs.

--

In Erin's room, she was now wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a pink skirt, long knee high socks, and black Mary Janes. She was brushing her hair in a ponytail and after she was done she slams it the desk. She saw her guitar next to her xyolophone and picks it up.

"Oh, Candy..." Erin sighs sadly.

She begins to plays the song _Far Away _by Nickelback. She keeps playing it as a flashback came in to her mind. The background had no music but shows Erin walking down a hallway. She came in a room and a bed. She heard beep sound going slow. She gasp as she went in and uncover the sheets. She saw her cousin laying there not moving or breathing. Erin eye widen as tears came out.

Back with Erin, she plays the last part until tears hit her hand and made her stop playing.

"Oh, Candy!" Erin cried.


	2. 2: The Return of Two Baddies

**Chapter 2**

**The Return of Two Baddies**

In the desert when morning came we see a part of the dunes close to a well, where we see a lump of sand moving around, then the lump of sand exploded to reveal it was NegaDuck wheezing and spitting up sand from his mouth.

"Finally!" NegaDuck wheezed, as he struggled to get out of being buried. "Oh, now this is just terrific." NegaDuck said as he finally pulled himself loose and was revealed that from the waist down was stuck inside on top of the jail egg. "I think I have sand in places I didn't even know I had."

"Spare me your prattling, NegaDuck! Are we out yet?!" Collector's voice came from inside the .

"_Are we out yet?! Are we out yet?!_." NegaDuck said, mocking him. "Yes, we're out! No thanks to you!" NegaDuck began as he struggled to get his bottom half out of the egg. "If it weren't for me you'd be stuck down there forever!" Then the egg started glowing red and NegaDuck exploded out of the egg, and landed in a pile of sand.

"You will now release me, _so that I may have Erin for my collection._" Collector said sinisterly, still in the emerald.

"Yeah, yeah, when I'm good and ready." NegaDuck said, scratching the sand out of his head.

"Do as I say, you worthless duck!" Collector shouted from the egg.

"You know something, you're nothing without me!" NegaDuck snarled, walking back up to the egg.

"What?!" Collector screamed furiously from out of the egg.

"Who comes up with all the good ideas? ME! Who does all the work? ME!" NegaDuck ranted, angrilly.

"If it weren't for ME, you would never have even been BORN! If it weren't for ME, you'd still be beaten by DarkWing Duck!!" Collector screamed from inside the egg, as the top of it proded NegaDuck's belly, "Keep in mind that I AM your partner, your old pal, and evil crime helper, you duck who is the opposite of a dump duck!!"

Then it looked like NegaDuck was going to snap. If there was one thing that made NegaDuck mad, it was when people made jokes about him. But instead, he decided to express his feeling through song.

"That's it! I've had it! I'm going to do something what shoulda done before I meet you!" NegaDuck said.

NegaDuck then picked up Collector's egg and walked over to the well. NegaDuck then dropped the egg down the well and heard Collector screaming, "Why, you no-good, back-stabbing little-!", as the egg landed at the bottom.

"Bye-bye, loser! I work alone now!" NegaDuck said.

With that NegaDuck left the well, laughing his head off, and run off out of the dunes.

--

Later it was nighttime, that's when familiar Anti-Toons were near the well; it was Evil Erin, Evil Tails, Evil Mina, Evil Alyssa, Evil Big, and Evil Froggy.

"I can go for a drink!" Evil Erin said, pulling a rope.

"I don't see why we can just go kill our enemies right now." Evil Tails asked.

"Me, neither." Evil Alyssa asked.

"Hey, get some water over here! We been doing dirty work al day!" Evil Erin said.

"Fine!" The Anti-Toons said.

That's when Erin grab the bucket and saw the water but then she saw the jail egg in it.

"Oh, a egg! I wonder if it makes a great omelt!" Evil Erin smirked.

When Evil Erin was about to eat it Evil Alyssa grabbed it.

"It's not a real egg it's just a toy." Evil Alyssa said.

She threw the egg which red smoke came out freaking out the bad guys.

"We're dead!" Evil Big said.

That's when everyone left except Evil Erin looking frighting as evil laughter was spread across the desert. That's when Collector got up and looked around.

"I'M FREE!!" Collector yelled. "Free to find her!"

Collector then saw Evil Erin sweating and shaking like a coward hyena. He then looks at her like she looks like Erin only different; she was older maybe a year older, different color blonde with black streaks, yellow eyes, and a different outfit. When she then went to the ground.

"You must be different version of Erin." Collector said.

"You... know Erin?" Evil Erin asked.

"Of course, you look like her do you?" he asked.

She got up and dusted herself.

"So you must be the villain I was right about before she was kidnapped." Evil Erin said.

"Oh, you knew that?" Collector asked.

"I'm an Anti-Toon! I know everything about her." Evil Erin scoff. "Geez, some people are more guilable then in the Anti-World."

"Then how about this my dear. How about you help me out to get Erin?" Collector asked.

Evil Erin then thought, _"Hmm. If I help him out, then I'll put my plan into action; kill and eat Erin."_

"Does this mean, I get my own ideas and my free meat to eat." Evil Erin asked.

"Absoutly!" Collector answered, reaching his hand out.

Evil Erin raised her eyebrow with a smirk and grabs his hand.

"You got a deal." Evil Erin said.

"Perfect, now I will have Erin no matter what happens?" Collector said, the chuckled.

Evil Erin then smirk with her sharp hyena teeth saying, "I'm beginning to like this guy!"


	3. Chapter 3: Going to the Dreams

**Chapter 3**

**Going to the Dreams**

As the night comes up, everyone in Cartoon City is asleep including at Erin's place. Inside Erin's room, she tries to get some sleep but she can't so she pulls her eyelids down and went to sleep. Suddenly they open making Erin hit her head on the pillow.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" Erin grumble.

Erin got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She turns on the lights but she hates to turn on the lights at night or mornings are still dark. She open her eyesocit, then she opens her mouth, and then she gets a drink of water. She turns off the lights and went to her bed.

"Okay, go to sleep!" Erin said.

She tries to get some sleep but she is unaware that a small bug made of metal was watching her from on top of her lamp. She got up and scoffs.

"I can't sleep!" Erin yelled.

She threw her pillow at her lamp which causes the bug to be broken. Erin put her knees and her elbow on them to think.

"I know!" Erin exclaimed.

She begins to feel a beat as she begins to sing; **Chitchana te no hira ha**

**NEMOPHILA no hana**

**Pukkuri hoppeta ha**

**ERICA no tsubomi**

**Atatakai haru no**

**Soyokaze mitai na matsuge**

Her eyes begin to be very heavy and yawned.

**Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo**

**Suteki na LADY ni naru**

**Yume wo mite hosii yo**

She then to fell sleepy as she lay on her bed about ot fall asleep.

**Suyasuya ude no naka**

**Kawaii negao**

**Mamoritai zutto**

**LUPINUS no hana no you ni sotto**

That's when she finally fell asleep as the soft music disolve. The soft music and silents were interupted by a wind and errie music. That's when the wind blew really hard waking Erin up and saw a blue portal. Bonkers came in to see what's wrong until the both of them got sucked in. Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu saw this and went after them. Erin's witch tap got sucked in too.

At Alyssa's home, she was about to go to bed but a portal came in front of her and she got sucked in. In Knotahole, Mina, Tails, Big, Froggy, and Merrick were being sucked but Big uses his fishing rod to hold them and hold a tree. Suddenly, the tree broke and they all got sucked in.

In a blue swirl full of lighting and look like a tornado, Erin and Bonkers were being swirled around, then Alyssa, then Tails, Mina, Big, and Merrick, and finally Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu, screaming.

A hole open in the middle of an flower field and everyone fell in on top of each other but Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai and Bubu were floating. Erin came out from the pile and pulled her half of her waist out.

"Where the heck are we?" Erin asked.

"My guess we're in some sorta flower feild." Merrick suggest.

"Must be Winnie the Pooh's home." Alyssa suggest, also.

As everyone was talking, Erin really regonize this place it's her dream.

"Guys, this is not anything like this. This is the dream world!" Erin said.

Everyone gasp as they looked around. Unknown everyone was being watch from inside an orb. Evil Erin was watching it until Collector came.

"What are they now?" Collector asked.

"There in the dream world." Evil Erin answered. "They'll be in their until we get in."

"But I'm not getting any patient." Collector yelled, tearing the paper on the table with his pencils freaking Evil Erin out. "I want that brat now! She's been escaping me too long but this time it will not happen... ever... again!"

That's when the background turn black revealing his red eyes. **(A/N) Man, I'm getting tired of that!)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Dreams

**Chapter 4**

**The Dreams**

Team AToons were wondering around the fields as Erin looked tired.

"How about we split up and find away out." Erin said.

They look at each other and nodded.

"Big, Mina, Tails, Merrick, you will go with to west, Alyssa you and my dad will got east, I'm going north alone." Erin said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Because I want to." Erin said.

They all nodded and went off.

--

Erin was walking north up to a moutain which then turn into a hallway of doors. She looked around when she saw her dream door and she gulped and went in. Once she was in she looks around and the door was gone. In her dream was full of her favorite things; colors, food, etc.

"I'm in my dream hevean again!" Erin said, laying on the flowers.

--

With Alyssa and Bonkers, they went trough a hallway full of doors and they saw their doors with their names in their handwriting. They look and nod at each other. Finally, they went inside their dreams with the doors gone. So did with Mina, Tails, Big with Froggy, and Merrick.

--

In Erin's dream, Erin was looking around happy until she got deeper into her memories. She saw her as a tweleve year old and she turn herself into her witch form.

"I love being a witch." Erin said.

She walks off until she hit the place where she was ten years old. She looks inside her old room and say herself as a ten year old wearing Roger Rabbit outfit and bunnie ears, tail, wiskers, and nose and her cousin as a ten year old acting like on Roger Rabbit.

"I can take it if you worry about me." Ten year Erin said.

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the refrigearter!" Ten year old Courtney said.

Erin takes out a frying pan. "I can give you stars! Look!" the ten year old smashes the frying pan on her head, yet what appears are spirals. "Look!" she smashes it again, and bells appear. "LOOK!" she smashes it over and over, but the stars still don't appear.

Older Erin laughs siliently at that then walks off. She was then in a hospital looking scared. She looks and saw her little self walking down the hallway. Unknown to Erin, her friends came out and went inside Erin's dreams.

"Where are we know?" Mina asked.

"We're in Erin's dream." Tails suggest. "Remeber when you saw ourselves as young kids, the deeper you go into the dream you go into you memories."

"Okay!" Big said, as Froggy croak.

They walk through Erin's dreams and they saw Erin and her cousin doing the same thing again as the team begins to laugh and walked off.

Erin walks into the room where her cousin is in before her little-self came in when she heard her cousin's screams. She saw a current covering the bed. Erin moved the covers and saw Candy looking sleepy but she can't see Erin.

"Candy?" Erin said, quietly.

That's when a shadow came from behind the covers and a hand grab Candy's neck and she was screaming. The camera zooms to Erin as she gasp.

"CANDY?!" Erin scream.

Team AToons heard her scream and so did Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu as they ran/flew after the scream down the hallway.

Back with Erin, she tries to help her but can't until she remove the covers from shadowed figured and gasp as she covers her mouth. It was Collector! She try to get him but someone grabbed her and knock her out.

--

Erin's eyes begin to open and saw Alyssa in front of her face.

"Alyssa? Where am I?!" Erin said.

Merrick stop her from moving.

"You're in your nice dreams." Merrick said.

Erin just looks down not going to say anything as she found out the truth.

"She didn't die of sickness..." Erin whispered.

"What?" Tails asked.

"She didn't die of sickness, he killed her!" Erin said then she screams. "HE KILLED HER, I THOUGHT SHE DIED OF SICKNESS!! I REALLY MAD!! I'M GOING BY MYSELF AND NO ONE'S GOING TO CHEER ME UP ABOUT THIS!!"

Erin then ran off crying as her friends look at her sadness but Alyssa try to catch up.

"Erin, wait! Erin! ERIN!" Alyssa called.

But Erin is gone as Alyssa stop and she looked down sadly. The others catch up and saw Alyssa but no Erin.

"Where's Erin?" Bonkers asked, as he go crazy. "Where's my baby?!"

Bonkers begin to go all crazy and scream as he runs around the team as they watch him. Merrick was getting annoyed so he grabbed him on top of the head and yelled, "BONKERS!! Calm down!"

That's when Bonkers finally stop looked at Merrick.

"Merrick's right." Alyssa said, then sighs. "I know how she feels. I had a cousin, also."

"Alyssa, how many times are you gonna be Erin's twin?" Mina asked.

"Stop interupting me!" Alyssa yelled, then said. "Her name is Jessie."

"Did she die too?" Big asked.

"No, she had heart disease and was sent to boarding school." Alyssa explained. "Come with me."

They all follow her. When they left, Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu looks and then went to follow Erin.

--

In a snowy place of Erin's dreams, it wasn't snowing it was a place full of glaciers, snow floors, and very cold water. Erin is sitting on an broken ice floor and have her head on her knees. We hear her sobbing. Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu finally catch up with her but they saw her floating around on a ice floor. They all look at each other with conceren and sad faces. Bubu came to her and went to her face.

"Bubu?" Bubu asked. "Bubu!"

Erin looks up and sees Bubu in front of her.

"Bubu? How did you get here?" Erin asked.

"We followed into the protal." Mary answered.

That's when Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came in front of her with Bubu.

"Minna! (Guys!)" Erin said, in japanese.

"Erin, we found out what happen and we thought... well... maybe..." Mary then pause.

"We can help you out Erin-chan." Amai finally finished for Mary.

"You can't..." Erin whispered.

"Erin-chan?" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai said.

"You can't because I'm not feeling any emotions in me." Erin said. "I'm REALLY ticked off!"

Her friends got scared as Jack and Mary hugged each other so did Chika and Kyoko while Bubu just went behind them and Amai was a little scared.

"I'm going to get him for good! HE'S GOING TO PAY REALLY BAD!!" Erin shouted.

As Erin jumped onto land, Mary stopped her.

"Erin, wait! Don't forget this!" Mary said.

Mary handed Erin her witch tap and Erin smiles.

"Thanks, guys." Erin said.

Erin went inside a cave and in a flash she came out in her witch uniform and flew on her broom as her fairies and Guardian Characters followed her.


	5. Chapter 5: Alyssa's Cousin

**Chapter 5**

**Alyssa's Cousin**

With Alyssa and Team AToons, they walked into Alyssa's dreams. They went into the memories of young Alyssa in front of her cousin Jessie.

"Jessie, please don't leave." Alyssa begged.

"But I can't, I'll be fine. Besides I'm not going to live here with my diease if I can't go." Jessie explained.

"Your the only cousin I have, I miss you." Alyssa said.

"Don't worry, I'll mail, email, call, and send you packages every day." Jessie smiles.

Alyssa smiles with tears and she hugged her cousin as she cried. Jessie smiles and hugs her until her bus came.

"Bye." Jessie waved.

Alyssa waved as the bus leaves and Jessie waved back. Alyssa sighs and walks away.

"So you did have a cousin but she didn't die." Tails said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way for Erin. I wish I knew what happen to her." Alyssa wondered.

"I was wondered something." Merrick spoke. "Who woulda send us in the dream world?"

"It might been someone." Mina wondered.

"Someone who we know who's evil." Big said.

"Someone who is wanted us here for a trap." Alyssa agreed.

Everyone begin to wondered still not knowing they were being watched. Evil Erin smirks as she waves it to pet them into a nightmare. Back with them, they saw everything drying up and the flowers and gardens turned to dust (poof)... Kerbalp.

"Everything's scary and creepy." Mina shivered.

"I'm like in a nightmare." Alyssa said.

That's when an evil crazy laughter (sounds like Jennifer Hale's with a hyena laughs) which got everyone to gasp but Merrick looked around angery.

"I know that laughter!" Merrick said.

"Hello, Team AToons!" Evil Erin echoed. "And goodbye to you and your friend Erin!"

An earthquake came and everything begin to feel scarier. Alyssa hold on to Merrick and Bonkers but the others were down, screaming. Alyssa couldn't hold on forever as she fell in with Merrick and Bonkers.

"ERIN!!" Alyssa, Bonkers, and Merrick yelled.

That's when Evil Erin laugh hard until Collector yelled, "Quiet down, your giving me a headache."

"Sorry." Evil Erin smiled.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Capture

**Chapter 6**

**The Last Capture**

Erin kept on flying on her broom trying to find away to find him.

"Erin, I think you need to stop." Mary said.

But Erin turned around with anger and revenage in her eyes.

"Okay, never mind!" Mary shivered.

"I'm not going to stop until we find him." Erin said, in a different voice.

**(A/N) ****Sometimes**** when I get angery my voice turns into Grey DeLisle.)**

"She's sounds more creepier then usual Mary." Jack said, scared and went behind her.

Erin kept flying as Bubu went on her shoulder. Bubu saw Erin's anger eyes full of tears making Bubu concern. Erin stopped and took out her wand.

"Peglanin Peratin Baburasu Bin!" Erin chanted. "Find me a way to the real world."

A light of magic then came out and made a small portal making Erin dumpfounded. She was going to go out with a smirk to find him but she then said, "I can't do it! I need my friends!"

Erin flew back to go find her friends as her fairies and guardians followed.

"BUBU/ERIN/ERIN-CHAN!!" Bubu, Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai called.

Erin flew away as she keeps thinking what she should do go seek her revenage or find her friends. She stops in thin air and she looks down. Her shoulders were moving as she begins to cry. She took her hat off and let her hair be blown without it. Suddenly, a giant black hole came out as Bubu, Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came and gasp. Erin was being sucked in as she tries to fly away.

"Bubu! Jack, Mary! Chika, Kyoko, Amai!!" Erin screamed. "Find my friends!! I'll be fine!!"

Jack and Mary looked at the girls and nodded as they flew off. Erin try to stay away as her hat got in but she got sucked in screaming. She kept screaming as she got sucked in with her broom.

--

Erin was on the ground flat with her face facing left. She got up and looks around in a dark area. She sees her hat and her broom disappered. She picks up her hat and puts it on.

"What just happen?" Erin wondered.

Evil Erin came out from the shadows.

"Hey there, yah miss me?" Evil Erin asked.

"Not in millions of years!" Erin yelled.

Erin was going to punch her face but Evil Erin dodge and then they begin to fight. That's when they hold their fists together.

"Give up Evil Erin, I'm more angery then can EVER imagine." Erin said, in Grey DeLisle's voice again.

"Really? I like to see that." Evil Erin said.

Erin then kicked Evil Erin in the stomache and kept on fighting until Evil Erin was on her knees.

"Are you finished?" EE asked.

"No, but why? You want me to eat me do you?" Erin asked.

"Because I team up with that toony enemy of yours." EE explained. "But he has no idea that I was just helping him to get you to him but I'm going to kill you first."

Evil Erin was about to attack as Erin was in fighting mode. Evil Erin was going to attack until a lighting bolt hit her. Erin eye widen as Evil Erin hit the ground passed out. Erin looked and saw a eletric buzzer that was near EE's side. Evil Erin then vanishes in the black smoke saying, "Your going to regret that... Collector."

"I knew it." Erin said.

That's when a giant tube was on top of Erin and it sucked her in, screaming.

--

In the dark place, the pipe shows Erin being hit and everything. Finally she came out and screams into the sewer water. She came out on a stand, shook herself dry, and rinse her hat. Suddenly, her broom came out from the pipe and hit her head giving her planets around her head but shook them off, then the ground in front of her feet.

"Aaaahhhhh! I'm tired of falling in this stupid nasty water!" Erin yelled. "Do I look like trash or a dead fish to you!"

Erin got up and saw Collector on the top.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Erin said.

"You have another outfit?" Collector asked. "How many hero costumes you have?"

Erin smirks and said, "Alot!". That's when a scene with pink background and blue sparkles came in and Erin acted like a model and finally made a blow kiss with two fingers and the scene disappeared which Collector was impress but doesn't show it.

"Really? What are you a fairy godmother or something?" Collector joked.

"None of you business, ya ugly excuse for a rabbit!" Erin snapped.

That's when a stand under Erin raised her up making her fall to her bottom. She finally was at the top in front of Collector.

"You know for a villain like you using this elevator-like machine, you really need some new twenty-first centrey stuff." Erin said. "Like I don't know... like... what villains have today!"

But the answer she could get is that he grabs her wrist and pulled her up to the top. She landed on her feet but she fell over.

"Ouch." Erin said, rubbing her back. "I've got get rid of this back pain."

Erin got up and looks at him with a angery face.

"You always get angery with me do you?" Collector asked.

She didn't spoke until she picked up her hand and she then gave him a very painful slap which made his face turn.

"That's for killing my cousin!" Erin snapped. "You killed Candy!"

Collector turn his face to her and was shocked because she found out. Erin tilted her hat, pulled her gloves tightly, and fixes her skirt going to beat him. Erin screams and strikes at him. He just stood there looking at his pencils as Erin charges as she goes faster. He then move one step side, Erin charges pass him, and she hits a pipe.

"Ow!" Erin squeaked.

Erin got her head out and shook it off the birds. Erin looks at him growling like a cheetah with glowing bluish-grey eyes.

"Is that it?" Collector asked, smiling.

"Oh no, there's more, something you like to eat... A KNUCKLE SANDWHICH!!" Erin screamed.

Erin then begin to fight him by using her martial arts moves but he dodges as he can.

"I'LL GIVE YOU THE WROST PUNCH IN YOUR LIFE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE ME AGAIN!" Erin screams.

She then flip over behind him in thin air and kick him in the background. She grabs a pipe, swings on it, and landed on the handles of the steps after she spins around like a balla.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Erin cheered. "I rock!"

"Oh yeah, you do rock." Collector said, sarcasticly. "But not good for this!"

He grabs Erin's ankle and threw her around to the ground. Erin got up and rub her head until he grabbed her wrist which raise her up to him.

"What now? Teach me how to dance?" Erin joked.

But he threw her over the top and hit the big rock which made her shape behind her.

"Man! And I thought mathematics were pushy." Erin laughed.

She came out of the wall, flipped like a ball, and landed on the ground.

"I'm cute! I'm bubbly! I'm tough! And I'm smart!" Erin cheered, again while. "I'm Erinbubble92! Try to beat me!". Finally made her pose; an eye wink and a peace sign with her fingers.

Collector just looked at her just unimpress. He holds a handle behind his back and he pushes a button. He then cleared his throat.

"Oh, I must say you have ways of doing that..." Collector tries to speak.

"Martial arts and ninja skills, dork!" Erin scoff, flipping her hair.

"As I said, you must be very good at everything." Collector said, pretending to be nice.

"Don't act that sweet talk at me! I maybe a toon but I'm stupid with an I.Q. of zero." Erin yelled.

"No, no! I'm just being impress of those moves you did." Collector explained, walking around her.

"You touch me and I'll break your right arm you won't be able to draw anything again!" Erin snapped, getting an angery mark on her ponytail.

"Please, I mean it's just a coment on you." Collector said. "It's just that your really perfect."

Erin just realize that he called her perfect which no one has ever told her in her whole life.

"No one has ever call me that in my life." Erin sighed. "But I'm still not going to fall for that."

"Of course." Collector said, putting his hand on her shoulder making her have an angery mark on her pony. "It's just 'shocking' wasn't it."

"What the heck are..." Before Erin could say anything, he stun her with the handle he was holding, making her scream in pain. Finally, she went to her knees and fall to the ground.


	7. Chap7: The Fight for Everything

**Chapter 7**

**The Fight for Everything**

In the nightmare world, Alyssa and Mina are on top of a cliff, hugging each other because they don't want to fall. Tails got his tails stuck in a tree branch, Big with Froggy in his pocket is on rock floating on a rock, and Merrick is holding a rocky cliff holding Bonkers.

"I wish Erin is here, we can't be here forever!" Mina scream, freaking.

"She said, she's going to be on her own and find him." Alyssa reminded.

The cliff broke and Mina got into Alyssa's arms. Tails got his tails out now and flew up.

"I'll to catch you girls but I can't carry all of you." Tails said.

Jack, Mary, Bubu, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai flew down and saw them.

"Bubu turn into Erin and Jack and I will help them." Mary said.

Bubu turned into Erin in her first outfit.

"Bubu Bubu Bubu Bubu Bubu! (I wish Erin's friends were in the dream wold!)" Bubu said.

"You got!" Jack said, granting the wish.

That's when Alyssa, Mina, Tails, Big, Froggy in Big's pocket, Bonkers, and Merrick disappeared and is now in the dream world. Jack, Mary, Bubu as Erin, Chika, Kyoko, and Amai came in and they all high-fived.

"You know what Bubu was saying like I did before I grant her wish?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, Erin taught me before she did to you." Jack smiled.

The Team was confused about them being back into the dream world. Jack and Mary went inside Alyssa's hoodie and so did Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu to hide as they were shrunk.

"We gotta find Erin." Alyssa said. "I have an awful feeling something happen to her. But how can we find her?"

That's when they try to think until Alyssa's red star necklace, Tails' wrist watch, Mina's earrings, Big's fishing rod glowed, and Merrick's red gem on his cross. Bonkers is confused.

"Why are you glowing?" Bonkers asked.

Alyssa listen to her beeping and she gasp and so did the others.

"She can't be!" Mina screamed.

Alyssa gasp with shockness but Bonkers was confused but Alyssa made an dangery face and summond her sceptor. She grabs Bonkers and Tails and flew off as Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, and Bubu hold on her hoodie. Big, Mina, and Merrick ran after her. Alyssa made a huge portal to find Erin and Merrick uses his wip and he climbs up as Mina and Big hold him.

--

Team AToons fell from the portal and were in a sewer which kinda disgusts them.

"Why does it have to be sewers?" Merrick asked.

They all walked on the sides as Tails leads the way with his watch.

"She must be near by." Tails said, then thought. _"Please be okay, Erin! I'm so worried about you and I have a feeling your not!"_

Tails' watch glow bigger as they saw the entrance. Mina kicks the door down with her leg. They walk in and they saw the same place Erin and Collector meet. Merrick, Big, Froggy, Jack, Mary, Chika, Kyoko, Amai, and Bubu now realize that this is what the place looks like when Erin told them. Tails flew up holding Bonkers and landed on the stand as Alyssa and Mina jumped up, Merrick uses his whip to climb up including Big with Froggy, and Jack and Mary turn into mice and hold on to Bubu while Chika, Kyoko, and Amai followed.

"Erin!" Alyssa, Mina, Tails, Merrick, and Big called.

"Erin, baby!" Bonkers called.

"Erin-chan!" Chika, Kyoko, and Amai called.

That's when the lights came out and almost blind them.

"Good day." Collector's voice said.

His chair turns around revealing himself. Alyssa, Merrick, Tails, Jack, Mary, Chika, and Amai glare at him while Bonkers looks at him, Kyoko and Bubu went behind Amai and Chika, Big hides Froggy, and Mina went to Alyssa and hold her shoulders.

"You! What do you do to Erin?!" Alyssa yelled. "YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER OR WHAT EVER YOU DO TO HER!!"

"Oh she's fine but she's kinda... not in the mood for talking." Collector chuckled.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Tails yelled.

"Alright, then I'll show you my most beautiful yet wonderful master piece." Collector said, as he's chair turns and his hand points at a silhouette thing until the lights revealed someone that has her hand on her hip and her other hand on her head... It was 'ERIN'! The Team gasp as the camera moves forward towards them. Mina's eyes were filled with tears and she begin to scream, "NOOOOOO!". Chika hugging Kyoko begin to cry, Jack, Mary, and Bubu gasp in shock, Amai holds her tears with an angery mark on her head, Bonkers and Big begin to form tears, and Merrick and Alyssa were angery but Tails went to his knees and had tears coming out of his eyes, he lost the girl who remind him of Cosmo.

"YOU MONSTER!!" Tails yelled. "LET HER GO!!"

Tails flew up and was going to him but Collector just slap him away to the ground. Alyssa and Merrick hold hands and uses fire to attack him but he turns on a sheild which bounces the fire towards them. They fell down and were in pain. Mina jumps in the air, took a deep breathe, and screams with her Super Singing Sonic Scream but it didn't hurt him because he took out earplugs. Mina looks shocked but she was about to kick him but he grabs her leg and threw her to the ground. Big uses his fishing rod but it turned around him tieing him up.

Chika, Kyoko, Amai, Jack, Mary, and Bubu just look scared while they hid behind a rock. Bonkers looks down doesn't want to do anything since he lost his daughter.

"Why Mr. Bonkers, you look depress aren't you?" Collector asked.

Bonkers just looks down not wanting to answer.

"Maybe you should join with her." Collector said. "Mrs. Telulu."

That's when a another silhouette person in the spotlight came in. It was Telulu in a lab coat and her glasses. The others saw her and Alyssa gasp.

"I thought you were dead." Alyssa said.

"I was until this brave gentleman find my tellun plant and I was reborn." Telulu explained.

Telulu grabs Bonkers, puts him down on the stand, and makes him look like the same way he was when he was captured. Telulu turns the machine on and the jar was going over him.

At Erin's container, Erin was watching the whole thing. In her mind, we see her floating in the white scene wearing her outfit but her glasses were not there as her skirt and hair flow in the wind. Erin open her eyes and saw her cousin floating with her. Erin begin to talk but in her mind.

"Candy?" Erin whispered. "You look fully grown."

"Well, I wanted to tell you how much I miss you." Candy smiled. "I really want you to now that I'll always be with you."

Erin smiles, floats to her, and hugs her. Candy hugs her back and said, "You have friends and our family to protect you."

"But I'm trap, I can't move my body." Erin said. "He put me in supsension animation forever."

"Believe in yourself Erin." Candy suggest. "Use your powers and think of your life has been with your friends and family."

Candy disappears inside Erin and Erin closes her eyes as light raised up higher. Outside of Erin's mind, her eyes open and turn bluish-grey. Erin moved her mouth saying, "Water... Ice... POWER!!" That's when the glass begin to be filled with ice and filled up with water. Everyone looked and the glass begin to break and Erin is floating in the air wearing her Super Hero Form as her flow with the wind.

"I'M SUPER ERINBUBBLE92!!" Erin said, in Grey DeLisle's voice.

Erin flys down with her pink feathered wings and grabs her dad before he was like her before. Telulu saw this and saw the a vision of Sailor Earth then to Erin.

"Your that girl that helped Sailor Moon!" Telulu yelled, pulling her lab coat to her outfit.

Erin saw Telulu and she gasp. It was the one who traped Mimete in the Witches Electric Warp machine. Erin grabs out her sceptor and attack Telulu as her friends watched.

"Should we help her?" Mina asked.

"No, I think Erin's handling this on her own." Merrick said.

Telulu used her vines from her fist but Erin dodges them. Collector just watched them as Alyssa glares at him.

"Are you going to stop Erin or something?" Alyssa asked, angerily.

"Let the ladies have their fight." Collector said, enjoying this.

Alyssa stick her tongue out at him as she looks at Erin. Telulu finally got her vines on Erin and shocked her making her scream in pain as Telulu smirks. Erin, with an eye open, looks at her and smiles which made Telulu confused. Erin, using her strength, spins Telulu with her vines around until Telulu let's go and its the ground. Telulu's head hits a red button and which makes an alarm which shocks Collector.

"Oh no!" Collector said. "This place is going to explode."

"Well thanks for putting a button like that, genius!" Erin yelled.

The place tumbles as Telulu grabs her coat and went on the chair stand and Collector makes a force field. Erin saw Jack and Mary and yelled, "I WISH WE WERE AT HOME!! HOME SWEET HOME!! WHERE WE CAN WAKE UP FROM A NICE DREAM!!"

Jack and Mary then shone their wands and everyone disappears. Erin was the last to disappears as Collector watches her leave. She looks at him, made an more angery face, and she finally disappears. The place explodes and everything went white.


	8. Chapter 8: A Dream Come True

**Chapter 8**

**A Dream Come True**

The scene shows Erin waking up like usually and saw she was at home. She gets up and sees her dad on the couch sleeping as she smiles. She looks at the calendar and saw it was Saturday. She got dress, fix her hair, and went out.

--

Later at Cartoon City Cemertary, Erin, wearing a long blue jacket, looks at a tomstones saying, _"Candy Wright. Born on April 1, 1992. Daughter of Shirley Wright. Served as a daughter, sister, niece, and cousin."_

Erin takes a red rose and puts it down. She prays for her and gets up. Merrick and Alyssa were behind her.

"You really miss her do you?" Merrick said.

"I miss my cousin too since I told you." Alyssa added.

"She was my only cousin that was like an young sister to me." Erin said. "But she told me that friends and family are important in life and I have go on in life if I keep thinking about her death."

Merrick and Alyssa eye widen but smiled as Erin turns around with tears and smiles.

"What matter's life goes on forever." Erin said.

Erin hugs Alyssa as Merrick smiles.

--

At the top of a cliff of the sunset, Erin got out her guitar and begin to play _"If Everyone Cared" _as the song sang with the guitar solo.

**From underneath the trees, we watch the sky**

**Confusing stars for satellites**

**I never dreamed that you'd be mine**

**But here we are, we're here tonight**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive (Lucy stands on the edge of the Notre Dame balcony railing, singing her heart out.) Singing Amen, I, I'm alive… **

**If everyone cared**

**And nobody cried**

**If everyone loved**

**And nobody lied**

**If everyone shared**

**And swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day that nobody died**

**And I'm singing… **

**Amen, I**

**Amen, I **

**I'm alive**

**Amen, I**

**Amen, I**

**Amen, I**

**I'm alive**

**And in the air, the fireflies**

**Our only light in paradise**

**We'll show the world they were wrong**

**And teach them to sing along**

**Singing Amen, I, I'm alive**

**Singing Amen I, I'm alive…**

**If everyone cared**

**And nobody cried**

**If everyone loved**

**And nobody lied**

**If everyone shared**

**And swallowed their pride**

**Then we'll see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared**

**And nobody cried**

**If everyone loved**

**And nobody lied**

**If everyone shared**

**And swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are**

**If they could love, like you and me**

**Imagine what the world could… **

**If everyone cared**

**And nobody cried**

**If everyone loved**

**And nobody lied**

**If everyone shared**

**And swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**If everyone cared**

**And nobody cried**

**If everyone loved**

**And nobody lied**

**If everyone shared**

**And swallowed their pride**

**Then we'd see the day when nobody died**

**We'd see the day; we'd see the day when nobody died**

**We'd see the day; we'd see the day… When nobody died.**

As the story and song ends, Erin was still playing the last part as Candy's image sown with sunrise and says, "I love you, Erin.", ending the story.


End file.
